omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Wiki:Star Stream Regulations
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page outlines the rules and regulations of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint Wiki. All new users are advised to read these rules prior to contributing to the Wiki or community. General Rules * In accordance to the Fandom ToU, users below the age of 13 (or 16 in the EEA, excluding the UK) may not register as users on Fandom or edit/create any pages. Should a user be identified as below the appropriate age, a report and screenshots/other evidence must be provided to administrators. Simple word of mouth will not be accepted as "evidence". * Due to the novel itself being suited for older teenagers or adults, users may operate under the assumption that all community members are 16 or above. Code of Conduct * Behave in a civil manner. Purposefully arguing, harassing, abusing, or disrespecting another user or their opinions will not be tolerated. Be polite to fellow Fandom users. ** Racism, homophobia, or usage of slurs/hate speech (e.g. f****t, n****r) will absolutely not be tolerated. ** Profanity is permitted, so long as it does not fall under one of the criteria listed above. * Respect staff members' requests, should they ask you to do something or stop doing something. * Do not violate users' personal privacy. Users may not reveal another user's real name, age, gender, sexuality, location etc. without their consent. Doing so will result in a ban. ** Do not impersonate users or spread misinformation about them based on personal information that you know or that they have revealed. * Do not spread misinformation or mislead users looking for genuine advice. * Do not spam or troll. * Theft of art, writing, or other fan-made content will not be tolerated. Provide linked sources for all works that are not your own. Editing Guidelines Manual of Style}} Pages on the Wikia are visible to all community members, and as such these guidelines must be strictly followed. Remember, edit histories and usernames of editors are visible to all users. * Do not add spoilers to articles. ** This Wiki is focused on the English translation of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint; as such, any content from untranslated Korean chapters counts as a spoiler. Spoilers may only be discussed in appropriately-marked threads. * Do not add any information not supported by facts, or speculation, to articles. The only exception is if the addition is heavily hinted at in the text, or has extremely strong supporting evidence, in which case there must be supporting citations. Any theories or speculation that don't meet these requirements should be posted in article comments or personal threads. * Do not vandalize pages. This includes but is not limited to: ** False information ** Content deletion ** Shitposting or adding memes * Do not add or create spam pages. * Do not create unnecessary, duplicate, or fanon articles. * Do not add pages to incorrect categories. * Do not upload images to the Wiki that are not official art. Instead, post external links to the images. Violations of these rules may be reported to the .